Never Surrender
by heaveninblack
Summary: After the events in Idris CoG Clary, Jace and their friends thought the worst was over until another Shadowhunter, that seems and feels familiar, falls into their lives bringing more danger with her. Larger Summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER** – All things mortal instruments belong to the brilliant Cassandra Clare. I only own the writing, idea, and any original characters. Do not copy, reproduce, or translate without written permission from me.

**NOTES** – I haven't written fan fiction in a long time and I've never done Mortal Instruments so I apologize if things aren't exact or completely in character. I'll continue if people want me too. I have a bunch of things planned out already. Definite ships are Clary/Jace and Magnus/Alec, probably Simon and Izzy too.

**SUMMARY** – Following the events in Idris (CoG) the young shadow hunters thought the worse was over until a mysterious young Shadowhunter falls into their lives bringing her own problems onto their doorstep. Now they have to figure out how to stop a dangerous enemy while figuring out why this girl seems so familiar.

* * *

NEVER SURRENDER CHAPTER ONE: SHADOWS OF BLOOD

* * *

Clary Fray looked over at her best friend as they walked side by side to Forbidden Planet. It was nice, Clary thought, to be normal for a day. She had finished her training with Jace earlier on in the morning and then set out to hang out with her best friend, Simon Lewis. Simon may have been a daylighter but he was still Simon, her Simon, and she may have been a Shadowhunter but she was still his best friend Clary and they still loved comic books, video games, junk food and each other. "I want to stop by that new music shop when we're done at Forbidden Planet" he said glancing over at her "Need some new CDs."

"Alright" the fiery redhead nodded "Speaking of music, how's the band going?"

"We're trying to decide on a new name. The last one Eric suggested had loins in it" Simon said shaking his head as he thought back to the conversation the band had earlier in the day.

"Please tell me you didn't, Si" Clary said. Simon's band had never kept a name for long, they were always changing it. She wondered if there would ever be a day in which they decided on a name once and for all and actually began playing real music. She highly doubted it.

"Oh, no, Loins will never be part of the –" Simon began but trailed off and stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder.

"Si?" Clary said as she turned to look in the same direction that Simon was. "Simon what's wrong?" she asked concern present in her voice.

"Blood" he said "someone is bleeding" he went on as he began walking towards the direction that seemed to catch his vampire attention "a lot."

Clary ran after Simon who was already half way across the street. She followed him into an alley way and towards the back of it where he squatted down, whoever he was squatting in front of had been blocked from view by a dumpster. "Clary look" Simon said as he pointed in front of him.

Clary went over to him and looked down at the young girl that was unconscious and clearly injured. She was beautiful, Clary thought. The girl had dark red hair, soft green eyes, slightly golden skin and she looked tall, taller than Clary was at least. She couldn't help but to be a little jealous of the girl's beauty, she reminded her of Isabelle, in the sense that both women were stunning and gave off that feeling of strength. Then she saw what Simon had been pointing to and she gasped. Her solid black attire was torn around the stomach and in that patch of flesh that was visible there were black tattoos, no, Clary thought, they were runes. She was a Shadowhunter.

Instantly Clary dropped to her knees and went to reach into her jacket for her stele before remembering she left it in her room at Luke's house. "We have to get her to the Institute" Clary said looking over at Simon.

Simon went to scoop her into his arms but Clary places one of her small hands on his forearm "Are you okay to" she began but paused "you know with the blood?"

Simon nodded his head after taking a moment to consider it. He scooped the girl into his arms and began carrying her out of the alley way. "Don't have much of a choice anyway" he said as they began walking.

A woman stopped to look at them as they passed on the street and Simon pointed to Clary "Her sister had too much to drink last night, still a bit out of it." The woman didn't respond and just walked away. "C'mon Fray, before she calls the cops since the girl is bleeding and all" Simon said as he walked in the direction of the institute.

Clary nodded her head and followed Simon, her eyes on the girl. She didn't know who the girl was but she knew she was a Shadowhunter and something, or someone, did this to her and that could mean there was more danger on the horizon for everyone.

The thought of it sent a shiver down Clary's spine.

* * *

"Do you think she's dead?" a voice asked, long, soft, hair brushing over the sleeping girl's face as the owner of the voice leaned over her.

"Is this what you did when Jace brought me here after the Ravener poisoned me?" another voice asked the first.

"Pretty much" the first responded.

"You're going to freak her out Iz if you keep standing over her like that" a male voice said "Maybe I should stand next to her, she'll be calmed by my beauty" he added after a moment.

"Jace!" the second female voice exclaimed.

"You're still the only girl for me, Clary" the male said and it sounded like he had given her a gentle kiss before moving closer to the bed. "Do you know her Izzy?"

"No, never seen her before" the first voice, Izzy, said. "Wouldn't the Clave have notified us if there was another Shadowhunter in the city?

"Yeah" the male voice responded "This is…peculiar"

"Peculiar?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I do believe, dear sister, that that was what I said" the male voice said.

"Whatever, Jace" Izzy retorted muttering something about an asshole brother.

Jace went to reach out to move some hair from the girl's face to get a better look at her but before he could a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist tightly and the girl's eyes snapped open. "Don't touch me" she stated "I don't like being touched unless I asked to be and I don't believe in my unconscious state I asked you to touch me, or think about touching me. Do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He yanked his hand away from her and put his hand up in surrender. "It's not like I was going to molest you while you slept" he began taking a step back "I was only going to move your hair out of the way so I could see if I recognized you."

"I don't care what you were going to do" she snapped "don't do it" she continued and then looked around the infirmary.

"How long was I out?" she asked finally.

"Less than five hours" he replied "you're in –"

"The Institute" she said cutting him off "In what city?" she asked earning her a perplexed look.

"New York" the second female voice said as the girl sat up "you don't know where you are?"

"There was a portal. My body acted faster than my mind did" she said as she slid off of the bed and looked down at her ripped gear.

"Oh!" Izzy exclaimed pointing to a door on the far side of the room "I put some clothes in there for you, you looked about the same size as me so they should fit."

"Thanks…" the girl responded looking at Izzy for the first time. She stared at her for a moment then looked at the blond boy and redheaded girl whose hand he was now holding. "Oh my angel" she muttered to herself before she started walking towards the door Izzy had pointed to.

The dark red-haired girl stepped into the bathroom and instantly slammed the door shut before walking over to the sink, splashing some water on her face. "This can't be good" she said as she began to pace in front of the sink and mirror "I am so going to be grounded" she muttered to herself before turning towards the hanging clothes. Sighing she stripped herself of her gear and began wiping the blood off of her skin with a wet towel and then slowly pulled on the clothes, which had simply been skinny jeans and a tight tank top that barely reached the top of the jeans. She pulled her boots back on before shoving her stele in her right boot.

"So" a voice began as she exited the bathroom "what's your name?"

The girl looked over at the speaker and sighed gently. "Just call me Emma" she said simply before walking towards the bed and throwing her worn, torn and dirty gear down upon it.

"Okay, Emily" the boy began

"Emma" she corrected cutting him off.

"Fine, Emma, I'm –" he began but she, once again, cut him off.

"Jace" she finished for him and pointed towards Izzy "and that's Izzy" she said and rolled her eyes when they gave her questioning looks. "When you guys talk about and around someone you think is asleep make sure they're still asleep" she said as she turned towards the red head "I don't know your name" she lied. Emma knew the name as well as she knew her own sister's name – Clary Fray.

"I'm Clary" the girl said "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me" Emma began as she grabbed her seraph blade from the mess of gear on the bed and began walking to the exit of the infirmary "I have someone to find."

The blond haired boy stepped in front of her, blocking the exit. "You weren't excused. We want to know what happened."

"I don't care what you want" Emma replied desperate to get out of there "now move."

"No" Jace said, he didn't know her and that wasn't why he was stopping her from leaving. If there was a fight to be had in the city, his city, then Jace Lightwood wanted in on it.

"Move" she said again narrowing her eyes.

"I do believe I already declined that suggestion" he replied.

"It wasn't a suggestion" she said.

"You're not leaving. If there's a fight to be had we can help" he stated.

"I don't care. You can move or I can make you" Emma snapped.

Jace grinned. "Well, let's see what you got, Emily."

Emma grinned and was about to place her seraph blade down when Izzy shouted something that sounded like "wait!"

Both of the Shadowhunters turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow each. "What? If you're going to fight, at least do it in the training room" she stated simply.

"Fine" Emma and Jace said in unison before Emma glared at him and pushed past him leaving the infirmary and heading towards the training room like she knew where she was going. A smirk formed on her lips as she walked, she had always wanted to beat a young Jace Lightwood in a one on one match.


End file.
